


Alone In The Desert.

by cuddlepuss



Category: Killjoys - Fandom, My Chemical Romance, loneliness - Fandom, remembrances, sorrow - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 10:40:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1384537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlepuss/pseuds/cuddlepuss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short one shot about how Fun Ghoul may have wound up a Killjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone In The Desert.

**Author's Note:**

> A possible reason to turn a happy husband and father into a murderous freedom fighter.

The burning sands of the Californian desert stretched out as far as the eye could see, heat haze a permanent fixture in the desolate setting. The odd tuft of coarse grass, or withered tree all that broke the grim line of the horizon. Wiping the sweat from his face with his bandana, Fun Ghoul, one of the Killjoy’s, surveyed his surroundings with a dispassionate gaze, noting the dust eddies being kicked up by the boiling hot breezes of the furnace like death-zone.

Squinting his eyes, he searched for assign of life, any sign to show someone was still there, that he wasn’t alone in this pitiless place. The only movement barring the sand was made by desert dwelling animals, the insects and reptiles that somehow managed to eke out a living beneath the poisoned sky. Silence had been his sole companion for so long now he’d almost forgotten what another human voice would sound like.

Then, far off in the distance, he caught sight of something _shining_ , something out there was reflecting back the glare of the sun’s super-charged rays, question was, was it a draculoid, or was it a killjoy, a zone-runner, like him? No way to know other than to try and see them up close. Just his luck they didn’t seem to be coming his way.

With a weary sigh, and a heavy heart, Ghoul kicked his bike into gear and started off in their direction, careful not to go too fast and gain attention for himself – Korse was always watching. As he rode, he remembered his life before BLInd had taken over, back when he’d been a husband and father, a musician, and his main concerns were what to feed his kids and if his jeans were too badly torn to wear anymore, rather than did he need to kill the next person he saw, or were they going to be friendly?

He remembered the change too, how the detonations had sounded so loud, echoing around his head like a ping pong ball in a tumble dryer. Then, with a loud, dust-filled groan, the whole TOWN had stated to tremble, slates clattering and smashing as they tumbled off of roofs, wall plaster powdering and chipping off as the bricks and blocks inside them vibrated like obscene, hidden sensors in the building’s superstructure. 

He remembered too, desperately searching for his wife and kids, only to find their lifeless, bloodied bodies heaped indiscriminately against the trashcans, streaks of burn marks showing that they hadn’t died in the explosions, rather in the cross-fire, or deliberate fire, of the guys with the ray guns. When Ray had called him and told him to get out, he’d laughed him off, told him to quit joking around. If only he’d taken him seriously, they might still be alive.

Now, he was trying to make amends with them, seeking out survivors, helping out where he could, being a rebel, in short. He’d not heard much from anyone in months now, he thought. It was hard to tell, really, days seemed to blend and merge into one, long, swelteringly hot day. The only way to tell whether it was morning or afternoon was to see where the sun was, and that depended on which way you were facing.

Snapping out of his miasma, Ghoul realised he’d gone off road, heading straight at the ‘shiny’ he’d seen in the distance. Wonderful, nothing like keeping a low profile, was it? Still, they’d have seen him now, too late to change anything, and if he died, at least he’d see Jamia and the children again, and after weeks of solitude, that actually sounded pretty damned good to him. 

Still, he was cautious, no need outright ASK them to kill him, just ….no fight too hard. He missed Lily, Cherry, and Miles SO much. When he’d found the wretch responsible for their death, they’d paid, and dearly, for what they’d done. And that was one incident Ghoul didn’t regret in the slightest.

A bitter smile twisted his lips as he remembered the man’s screams of agony, before, with a final, choking gasp, he’d died. Dead eyed, he watched the vehicle, yes he could see it was a pale coloured car now, come at him, full throttle, whoever it was, they had they’re foot all the way down on the accelerator. A gasp came from his throat as the very last people he ever expected to see leaned out of the car, guns at the ready.

His beautiful children and loving wife may have been murdered in cold blood, but his best friends, his band mates, had just found him. He wasn’t alone any more.


End file.
